


Art: Contemplating a King's Demise

by ViridianJane



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianJane/pseuds/ViridianJane





	Art: Contemplating a King's Demise

_Double, double, toil and trouble; fire burn and cauldron bubble._

 

Two witches sharing a tender moment while contemplating a king's demise.

 


End file.
